An individual possessing a mobile device (e.g., a mobile phone) may exhibit an identifiable pattern of behavior. For example, the individual may access the Internet through the mobile device. In addition, the individual may maintain a record of activities through the mobile device. Further, the individual may frequently access external devices such as a computer, a projector, a media player etc. and/or may contact users of other mobile devices. The individual may expend considerable amounts of physical energy and/or mental energy in controlling factors necessary to successfully complete a task (e.g., adjusting a setting such as temperature, communicating status information to another mobile device) on a recurring (e.g., daily, weekly, monthly) basis. The aforementioned factors may require manual control on behalf of the user, which is subject to detrimental factors such as fatigue, stress and/or lack of time, leading to a less-than-optimal adjustment thereof.